Sparrow's Daughter
by Tyziar
Summary: FORMERLY CALLED 'JACKIE' -- COMPLETE...A young girl from Tortuga is thrown out by her mother to leave her home with her father.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own them, But neither do YOU!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackie stood near the Tavern in Tortuga. Her mother, Giselle, had told her to stay there until she saw a man named Jack Sparrow. When she saw him, her mother said, she was to bring him to their home.

_This is ridiculous,_ she thought. _Why can't ma do this? She's the one who wants 'im, not me!_

After a while she became bored and began to wonder, as she often did, who her father was. Her mother said she would tell Jackie who he was when Jackie was 12. Jackie was 12 now, and her mother still wouldn't tell.

Jackie figured it was some man who had passed through town once, and never came back.

Suddenly, Jackie saw a man swaggering _into_ the Tavern; they usually swaggered _out _of it.

_That must be that Mr. Sparrow I'm supposed ta look for _She thought, remembering what her mother said about the Man's walk. She walked up to him and tapped his arm. When he looked at her she said, "Are you Jack Sparrow?"

"Yes, and who might you be?"

"I might be the queen of England. But I'm Jackie. My ma wants ta see ya."

"Lead the way."

Jackie started walking with Jack following her.

When they got to Jackie's house, Giselle opened the door.

"Giselle?" Jack asked, staring.

"Yes. Come in, Mr. Sparrow, we need to talk."

"It's _Captain_ Sparrow."

"Captain? Captain of what?" Jackie asked.

"Why, the _Black Pearl_, love, the fastest ship in the Caribbean. You never 'eard o'it?"

"Nope."

Jack muttered something about forgetting the girl's education, but Jackie didn't hear much of it.

Jack walked into the house, and the girl tried to follow, but Giselle stopped her. "Wait, out here."

"But, Ma!"

"Jackie," Giselle warned.

"Fine."

Jackie sat outside while Giselle and Jack talked.

After a few minutes she heard the pirate yell, "WHAT?!?!?"

A few more minutes later Giselle called Jackie inside. "Jackie, this is your father."

"He's my WHAT?"

"Fa-ther." Giselle said, "You'll be going with him. On his boat."

"It's a SHIP." All of a sudden he blinked. "She's gonna what?

"She's going with you. I can't take care of her anymore. You're the girl's father; you'll take care of her. I even named her after you." Giselle rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked into Jackie's room and came out with a bundle. "Here's her things," she said, and tossed the bag to Jack.

Jackie promptly snatched it from him and started going through it.

"Giselle, love, I can't take her wi' me. There be no room on the Pearl."

"Let her bunk in your room. She IS your daughter."

_Wow, I wonder what Jack'll do with me,_ thought the girl, eyeing the pirate speculatively.

Jack and Giselle were still fighting when Jackie looked at her mother. "Ma, did you ask if the Cap'n can take care of me?"

Jack looked pleased.

"He has to."

"It's bad luck to 'ave a woman aboard, love."

"Too bad." Giselle grabbed her daughter's arm, and Jack's ear and pulled them out the door. "Good-bye," she said, and slammed the door in their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All I own is Jackie. I don't even own the Kool-Aid pouch I'm drinking. Go figure.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Jack had eventually given in to Jackie. She just followed him around until he got tired of it and gave in.

While they were walking to his ship, Jack got a good look at the girl who was supposed to be his daughter. _Well, she does have the same color hair as me, _he thought._ My nose. _

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jackie asked.

"Like what, love?"

"Like you're tryin' to find out wha's wrong with me."

"I ain't lookin' at you like that."

Jackie sniffed.

"You look like me."

"Do not."

"Ya do too. Yir hair's the same color, yir nose's the same as mine."

"I guess. Ma says me eyes're the same color as yours." Jackie shrugged. _Wow. I'm the daughter of a cap'n. I doubt he'll keep me on his ship. Won'er what 'e'll do wi' me. Probly drop me off in a orphanage somewhere' _Before she could stop it, one tear rolled down her cheek.

"You cryin'?"

Jackie quickly wiped her face off with her sleeve. "No."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"I am NOT!" Jackie "accidentally" stepped on his foot, making him curse.

"Wha' was tha' for?"

"Wha' was wha'?" She said, looking up at him. She widened her eyes to make her look innocent.

"Ne'er min'."

Jack found them a place to sleep, and the next morning they headed off to the _Pearl_.

"D… Cap'n?" Jackie had started to call him Da, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Aye."

"What're you gonna do wi' me?"

"I be takin' you to Port Royal, love."

"Oh." Jackie fell silent as they walked. _I knew it_ she thought_. I knew he was gonna drop me in a orphanage somewhere. _While she was thinking, they had made it to the docks.

"There she be, love. The _Black Pearl_, the fastest ship in the Caribbean."

"Oh."

"Ye like 'er?" Jack's voice was full of pride.

"Aye." Jackie said.

---

They were standing on the deck. The crew was lined up in front of them, eyeing Jackie dubiously.

"This is Jackie. She be sailin' wi' us to Port Royal."

"'Tis bad luck to have a woman aboard ship, Cap'n. Even a miniature one." Gibbs said.

Anamaria glared at him. "Even worse luck not to," She said.

"Aye." Jack agreed.

Jackie smiled at Anamaria and then at Jack.

"Anamaria?" Jack called.

"Aye?"

"She be bunkin' wi' you, savvy?"

"Aye."

---------------------------------------------

**Lunarianprincess: **Thanks for the review. I actually don't know what's going to happen, I thought it up one night, and it wouldn't leave me alone. I guess that's what happens when you put too much sugar on your cereal right before bed… lol.

**Crazy Llama:** Thanks for the review! I know Giselle holding Jack's ear is a little strange, but I couldn't help my self… Hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be in Scotland. Or Hawaii. Or the Caribbean, come to think of it.

---------------------------------------------------------

25 April,

Ma finally told me who da is! He's a pirate! His ship's the Black Pearl! His name's Jack Sparrow. He likes you to say "captain" Jack Sparrow, if you don't He gets mad. It's fun to watch!

There's only one girl on the ship, (don't call the _Pearl_ a boat, it makes the Captain mad) her name's Anamaria. She 'as to work twice as hard as the guys, and only cause she's a girl!

There be a pirate that's very superstitious. His name's Gibbs. He thinks girls are bad luck when on a ship!! The Captain says it be worse to leave him. Ha! So there Gibbs!

I can't call the Captain da yet. I dunno if he's ready to be called da yet.

The girl pirate – Anamaria – thinks it be funny Jack has a daughter. She likes to make fun of him. She's nice to me, though. I like her.

We're on the way to Port Royal. I dunno what Jack plans on doing with me. Probably drop me in a orphanage somewhere.

I have to share a cabin with Anamaria. Well, it sure beats having' to listen to Ma and her "clients". Yuck.

I'll write later.

Jackie

---------------------------------------------------------

27 April,

You'd be surprised how dull it is on the ship. Nothing new happens. Well, besides the pranks Anamaria and Jack pull on each other.

I dunno why Jack lets Ana Maria stay on the ship. Maybe he likes her more than he'd admit… Hm, I'll have to think about that…

Anamaria tells me that we'll be reaching this Port Royal in the next few days. Like, three. I told her, "Good" and she said, "don't let Jack hear you talking like that. It hurts his feeling's when you insult his ship like that," I told her that I thought she was supposed to call him _Captain_. She didn't think it was very funny.

Jack also likes to drink rum. The thing is, you can hardly tell when he's drunk and when he isn't. That's how he walks the whole time. It is very entertaining.

I am going. Anamaria's calling me for supper. I hope it's better than last time.

---Jackie

---------------------------------------------------------

April 27, continued

Jack taught me a song. He said a girl named Elizabeth taught it to him on a island somewhere. I'm not sure I believe him.

Here are the words:

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me

We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me

We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack  
Drink up me hearties yo ho

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me

We kindle and char, inflame and ignite  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho

We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me

We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho"

He said when he was being taught it; he was on a desert island somewhere. He said it was the second time he'd been put there. He never did say WHY he was on the island, though. Anamaria will probably tell me.

He also told me that the last captain of the Black Pearl was a man named Barbossa. HE said that when the moonlight hit him and his crew that they turned into skeletons. I don't believe him. Anamaria says it's true, though…

-Jackie

---------------------------------------------------------

29 April, early morning,

I can see Port Royal in the distance. Jack says that there be a cave around the side of it that he'll park the boat in.

He says that me and him will go alone and he'll take me to where we're he's planning on taking me. E still hasn't told' me yet. It can get annoying, not knowing things like that.

Whatever he's planning on doing with me, I hope it's something I'll like.

O, Jack told' me a story. I'm not sure if I believe him, but it was entertaining. I'm gonna start from the middle, where it's the most interesting:

"After the mutinous crew dropped me off on the Island, I stood in the water for 3 days an' 3 nights. An' all sorts of sea animals came to me. So I tied together 2 sea turtles, an' floated of the Island."

"What' did you tie them with?"

"Human hair. From my back."

"Wouldn't 2 turtles be too small?"

He blinked. I don't think it dawned on him that someone would ask. "No."

"Mhmm."

I smirked at him, and walked off. I think I was the first one who didn't believe him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own Jackie, and Maya, and Eddie. MUAHAHAHA (cough, hack, cough)

-----------------------------------------

Jackie and her father were quietly sneaking along the street. Suddenly they heard a shout behind them.

Jack turned, & then started pulling his daughter along. He pushed her into a doorway.

"Go in 'ere, and 'ide in a corner, where no one'll see ya."

He took off running, and Jackie saw a couple of solders running by, yelling.

Jackie glanced up, and saw a sign, "Blacksmith," she muttered. She ducked into the door.

She looked around at the deserted building. A donkey was tethered to a machine, a hammer was sitting on an anvil, and there was a man passed out in a chair with a bottle dangling from his hand.

She walked around the room, looking around. The door squeaked, and she dove behind the nearest thing she saw to hide behind, the head blacksmith.

Jackie wrinkled her nose, "E stinks," she whispered.

A man with brown hair walked into her line of vision, setting something down she couldn't make out.

He looked at Jackie's hiding place, and she held her breath, praying he couldn't see her.

He grinned. "Right where I left you." He spoke with a mild British accent, and had chocolate brown eyes.

The door behind him opened quietly, and Jack walked in with his sword out, grinning. He placed the blade just under the stranger's chin.

The stranger stiffened and turned slowly before exclaiming, "Jack! What are you doing here?"

Jack put away his sword. "I came to visit my favorite pirate. It's been wha', two years?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I wanna introduce you to someone. Jackie?"

Jackie slowly climbed out from behind the man, and went to stand by her father.

"Will, this is me…daughter, Jackie. Jackie, this is Will. E 'elped me get me ship back from Barbossa."

Jackie smiled shyly at the man in front of her. "'ello," she said.

"How do you do?"

"Will, I need ye ta do me a favor."

Will narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What is it?"

"I need ye to take care of Jackie here. I can't do it, not on the _Pearl_. You'n Elizabeth feed 'er and clothe 'er an' give 'er a place ta sleep."

Jackie's face fell. _I knew he wasn't gonna keep me_, she thought.

"Jack, I don't know if we can. Eddie's only a few months old, and…"

"Eddie?" Jack interrupted.

"Our son. As I was saying…"

"A son! Good fir you, you aren't a eunuch after all!"

Jackie choked on nothing and clapped her hands over her mouth.

Will glared.

"I'd have to talk to Liz."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Will led Jackie to his house, and told Jack where it was. When they got there, Jack was waiting for them. "Took ye long enough," he teased good-naturedly.

Will grinned at him, and cautiously opened the front door…

…And was greeted by the sweet sound of a squalling baby.

He sighed.

He headed upstairs with a dour expression on his face. Jack followed along more happily, Jackie depressed.

Will stuck his head into the nursery door. "Liz?"

A flying object nearly struck his head as he pulled out of the room. "She's a bit tired right now." He said to his guests as Jackie burst into a fit of giggles.

The crying suddenly stopped, and in another minute Elizabeth tiptoed out of the room. She tossed a glare at Will, and walked by Jack and Jackie without even a second glance.

Will followed her, an apprehensive expression on his face. Jackie and her father followed _him_, the girl biting her finger to keep from giggling.

Elizabeth sank down on a couch with a sigh, and buried her face in her hands. "Maya," she called to a maid that was just exiting the room. "Can you get me a cold cloth for my head, please?"

"Yes, Mrs. Turner."

Will sat down next to his wife. "Darling…?"

She peeked out from between her fingers and smiled tiredly at him. "I'm sorry I threw that at you, Will."

He grinned, put an arm around her shoulders, and kissed the top of her head. "It's all right."

Jack coughed from beside the couch.

Will glanced up at him and then back at Elizabeth. He cleared his throat and said, "Liz, darling, I need to tell you something." She made an inquiring noise. "You remember Jack Sparrow, correct?" This time, the noise was disgusted.

"Well, he's here, and –"

Elizabeth's head shot up. "He's _what_?"

Jack swaggered over into Liz's line of sight. "'Ello, luv!"

Maya walked in just then with the washcloth, and very nearly dropped it. "H-Here you go, M-Mrs. Turner."

Will took it. "Thank you. Er, Maya…"

She shook her head. "Your choice in friends is none of my concern, Mr. Turner. I have nothing to do with it." She walked quickly out of the room, not looking at Jack once.

Jack just grinned and flopped down on a chair.

Jackie stayed standing where Liz and Will couldn't see her.

"What is he doing here, Will?"

"He's -"

Jack cut Will off. "I'm here to ask ye a favor. Can ye do that fir me?"

"What favor?" asked Liz, her voice a little strained.

"I need you to take care of my daughter."

Elizabeth snorted.

"Listen, hunny, Jack _does_ have a daughter. She's right…" Will trailed off as he glanced around the room, looking for Jackie. "She's right behind us."

Jackie walked around to stand beside Jack, feeling shyer and shyer by the minute.

"'Ello."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide as she looked at the girl in front of her, taking it all in, From the black hair and brown eyes to the dirty bare feet, and sighed.

"Elizabeth, luv, can ye do this fir me? Fir the girl?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I'm having déjà vu.

---------------------------

Elizabeth sat there, looking at Jack, her mouth open quite unbecomingly.

"W-What?" She asked, stuttering.

"I need ye ta take care of Jackie fir me. I can' do it, no on the _Pearl_, anyways. Ye don' need ta do much, just give 'er clothes an' food an' things."

Jackie stood there, next to Jack, feeling very awkward.

What if Elizabeth said no? What if she turned them in? Then Jack would be hanged, and Jackie would be placed in an orphanage.

"Please?" Jackie whispered, looking at Elizabeth. "_Please_?"

Elizabeth turned her gaze to the girl, and then turned it back to Jack, calculatingly.

Then she looked at Will, and they communicated silently.

Will looked at Jack, and Elizabeth put her head back in her hands. "Jack," Will said, "I need to talk to you."

Jack eyed him suspiciously, but got out of the chair, and followed Will out of the room, leaving Jackie alone with Elizabeth.

Jackie shifted from foot to foot, wondering what was going to happen.

Elizabeth peeked through her fingers and said, "Sit."

Jackie blinked, but sank slowly into the chair.

"Jackie," Elizabeth said, head still in her hands, "How old are you?"

"Twelve, ma'am," Jackie said, rather nervously.

Elizabeth sighed. "We cannot just go let you live out on the streets – and a ship is no place for a girl."

Jackie perked up slightly.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something else, but Jack and Will walked in.

"Why, thankee, Liz," Jack said, giving her a grin.

She just snorted.

"Jackie, do you have anything? I mean, do you have a bag, or something?" Will asked.

Jackie suddenly sat straight up, looking around. "I did have a bag…" she said, "but I can' remember…" She trailed off, and pursed her lips slightly, trying to remember. "I think…" she started slowly, "that I left it in the shop."

And then she said a phrase that she had heard used frequently on the _Pearl_; mostly when a pirate named Darius tripped over the ropes and slammed his face either into the floor or into Anamaria.

Elizabeth gasped, Will raised an eyebrow, and Jack grinned.

Jackie blushed, and slapped a hand over her mouth. "Uh-ee" She said through her hand.

Will shook his head, and said, "Jackie, we've decided that you're staying here until you're a little older, and then – if you want – you can go with Jack on his boat."

"_Ship_."

Jackie smiled a smile so large it almost didn't fit on her face.

----------------

Will left to get Jackie's bag, leaving Jack, Elizabeth, and Jackie alone together with the still sleeping Eddie.

Jack fell asleep on the couch, leaving Jackie and Elizabeth alone together.

Elizabeth and Jackie sat there in an uncomfortable silence.

Jackie cleared her throat nervously, and said, "So, um, how'd you two meet? You'n'Jack, I mean."

Elizabeth's eyelid twitched, an obvious attempt to keep from rolling her eyes. "He arrived at the port just in time to rescue me." At Jackie's questioning glance, she continued, "You see, I couldn't breath, and I was standing on top of a cliff. I fainted, and Mr. Sparrow dived in and saved me.

"He then used me as a shield, and escaped."

"Huh," Jackie said.

They sat in silence a few more minutes.

"Jack tol' me a story – while we were on the _Pearl_, I mean – an' I'm not sure if I believe 'im – would ya know anything about it?"

Elizabeth shifted, and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, 'e said tha' there was another person – Barbossa – took over the ship fir a while, an' tha' 'im an' 'is crew turned into skeletons when the moonlight hit 'im?"

Elizabeth shuddered, and nodded. "Yes, that's true. Right after Jack and I met, Barbossa and his men kidnapped me."

"Oh!" Jackie exclaimed.

Elizabeth nodded, and after a second, said, "Here we are, just sitting here. Let me show you to your room."

Elizabeth stood, smoothing out her skirt as she did so.

Jackie stood up, self-consciously pulling on the waistband of her pants, and followed Elizabeth up the flight of stairs to a room.

"Here," Elizabeth said, "You can sleep in here until we get something a little bit more permanent."

Jackie stuck her head in the door and eyed it suspiciously.

"Go on," Elizabeth urged. "It won't disappear."

Jackie glanced back over her shoulder at Liz and then took a tentative step inside the room. She stopped by the bed, and looked around. "I…I…"

Elizabeth leaned against the doorframe. "What do you think?"

"It…it…It's lovely," Jackie stuttered. "T-Thanks."

She sat down on the bed, and stifled a yawn.

Elizabeth smiled tiredly at her; motherly feelings coming up to the surface—she wanted to protect this small dirty girl.

"I'm going to get Maya and Holly to help you with a bath, all right?"

Jackie nodded, and sat down on the edge of the bed, awkwardness returning.

Elizabeth nodded back, blinked, and then turned on her heel, walking away.

Jackie glanced around the room, wondering what she had gotten into.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own...Jackie. And Eddie. And the two maids. Do I own Jack? Huh, I wish.  
--------------------------------  
She stood, and walked over to the desk.

She ran her hand over the wood and smiled slightly.

_Okay…Jack ain't leavin' me in a orphanage…just with a old friend. Tha' works._

Suddenly, Eddie's cries perforated the walls, making Jackie wince.

Although…that might not be very goo'… 

Jackie sighed and flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

_Liz seems nice, Will too, but…_ Her thoughts trailed off as she didn't know exactly **what** she was trying to think.

She closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

Suddenly, a voice said, "Miss Jackie?" making said girl leap off the bed in guilty surprise…all though she didn't actually have anything to be guilty **of**.

"We're here for your bath, Miss."

When the maids finished with Jackie, she walked down stairs wearing a dress Elizabeth borrowed from her friend and neighbor.

Jackie's hair had been brushed—turned out it was **not** black, but a darkish brown—pulled away from her face with a ribbon, and her face had been scrubbed pink.

Will was waiting for her downstairs.

When she entered the room, he stood, and picked up her bag off the table, holding it out to her.

She grinned, and grabbed it from him.

Jack let out a particularly loud snore.

"'E been sleepin' the 'ole time I was gone?"

"Yes," Will answered, smiling slightly.

"Hmm. 'E 'ad some rum before we came here, maybe tha's it."

Will shrugged—still grinning—and motioned to her to sit, and as soon as she did, he did, too.

"So…" Jackie said at a loss for something to say.

"So…?" Will echoed.

"So, um, 'ow did you an' Jack meet?"

"Oh," Will laughed slightly and leaned back in his chair. "He threatened Liz, and then tried to hide in my shop. We dueled, and Mr. Brown hit him in the head with an empty bottle."

" 'Mr. Brown'?"

"The man you were hiding behind. Anyway, then the pirates kidnapped Elizabeth, so Jack and I teamed up to rescue her."

Jackie smiled.

They sat there for a minute. "Erm, if ye don' mind," she said awkwardly, "I think I'll go to the room, okay?"

Will nodded, and Jackie stood and ran out of the room, clutching the raggedy bag to her chest.

She got to the room—with Eddie still crying in the background—and sat down at the desk, opening her bag and pulling out her diary.

_April 31,_

_Jack brought me to the place he's leaving me. It's some friend's he has in Port Royal…Will and Elizabeth Turner._

_They've got a son named Eddie and he cries _constantly_. 'E's very annoying._

Jackie paused and looked around the room.

Jack's asleep on the couch downstairs, and I think he's going to leave either tonight or tomorrow. I'm not sure if I'll miss him or not.

_I am _really _confused._

Someone knocked on the door, making Jackie jump…she hadn't noticed them approaching. Turning around, Holly was standing in the doorway.

"Are you hungry, Miss?" She asked.

"Oh, no thanks." Jackie said, and turned back to the open book.

_I'm not sure exactly what's going on, but I'll write you as soon as I find out._

_---Jackie_


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Jackie sat outside the porch, looking around, not really thinking about anything when voices floated down out of an open window.

"Jack, you cannot sneak out of here without saying goodbye."

Jackie vaguely recognized it as Will's voice. She wasn't really paying much attention to the conversation.

"I wasn't gonna sneak," Jack's voice argued.

"You were just going to leave without a notice."

Slowly Jackie focused on what was being said.

"Wha's your point?"

Will let out an exasperated sigh, and there was the sound of a door closing. Shortly after, Will appeared on the porch.

"I 'eard you two talkin'," Jackie said, not moving.

Will eased into the chair next to her, and leaned back with a sigh. "I would have closed the window if I had known you were out here."

Jackie shrugged, and said. "It probably wouldn't 'ave mattered. 'e'd 'ave left anyway."

"True."

They sat there for a few more minutes, then finally Jackie stood up.

"I'll be right back," she said, walking slowly back into the house.

She walked up the stairs and came face to face with her father.

"Yir leavin'," Jackie said. "You weren't gonna say g'bye." She placed her hands on her hips, mustering up all the courage she had not to turn and leave. She'd just found her father. She wasn't planning on loosing him just yet.

"I 'ave to go back to th' _Pearl_," Jack said by way of excuse. He tried to step around her, but she moved back in front of him. "I 'ave to go, luv."

"I know." Jackie was shaking slightly. She wasn't used to being stubborn.

Jack got past her onto the stairs, managing to look and act the same as always just as if he weren't abandoning his only daughter.

As he walked around the corner at the bottom of the stairs, Jackie felt her heart sink. That was it then.

No, she suddenly decided, it wasn't. Her whole world had been yanked out from underneath her, and she wasn't about to let him – her father go.

"Jack!" She called. She flew down the stairs, cursing her skirts as she went, and nearly bumped into the captain. He was standing by the front door, one hand on the knob, looking slightly impatient.

"I need to go, Jackie."

"I wanna say g'bye." Jackie swallowed. Jack studied her face for a moment, before nodding. "Goodbye, Jack." She said. "Don' get caught."

Jack grinned roguishly and started to step out of the door. Suddenly, Jackie's arms were around him.

"Luv!" He exclaimed, "Wha' are ye doin'?" Jackie didn't answer, just squeezed him tighter. "I'm not gonna go an' get me self killed! I'm comin' back!" He tried to disentangle himself from her arms.

"I know," said his daughter, and reluctantly let him go. "Come back soon."

Jack looked at her, wondering what had just happened, then shook it off and started out the door again.

"G'bye, luv."

"G'bye," She answered. She paused slightly before adding, "Da."


	8. Epilogue

5 May,

Da left a few days ago, and life has already settled down into a predictable pattern. Elizabeth and Will are very nice to me, though one of the maids – Holly, I think her name is – isn't too fond of me.

Eddie is still crying a lot, but he is either getting quieter or I am getting used to him.

Elizabeth is very protective of me, and tends to fuss, but it is still very nice. There is a girl next door that is nice. Her name is Hannah, and she has a younger brother that teases her mercilessly.

Will adores Elizabeth, and everyone knows it. There is this one man, though, who doesn't seem very fond of the pair. You can tell he likes Elizabeth a lot. He doesn't really like me, either. He said something about Da, but I don't really understand it. Elizabeth was with me when he said it, and started to blush. "Commodore Norrington! I would appreciate it if you wouldn't use such language around Jaclyn!"

I hate it when people use my real name.

Until next time,

Jackie


	9. Author's Note

Well, that's it then. I'm done. Wow, I feel such a sense of…accomplishment. Cool.

I want to apologize for how long it took me to do this, and thank the people who reviewed:

Shadowgypsy, 

**Manson,**

**Jack sparrow is a SEXY beast,**

**Syth Colbalt,**

**Jack-Sparrows-luva,**

**Imotalwizardpirateelf-fan,**

**MistyFox14,**

**LunarianPrincess,**

**LOTR FrEaK,**

**crazy llama, and**

**missjackiesparrow**

And, again, sorry for the infrequent updates. So, I've been thinking, if you like this story (and you obviously do since you've been reviewing) I may write a sequel. What do you think?

If that isn't quite your thing, what should I write? If you give me an idea that I use, I'll mention your name! You can leave this in a review or e-mail me. I won't give out your e-mail, I promise.

Until next time,

poolbum


End file.
